Mom and Dad?
by a simple space nerd
Summary: Mom and Dad are fighting, Wick is confused, and Raven is over it. (Delinquent familiy for the win!) (Please no hate. :) )


**A/N: Idk how this turned out, so reviews, as always, would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!** **Anyone who's here from _damaged people are dangerous because they know they can survive,_ I have no excuse. My muse is on vacation right now, but I promise to start updating next week. Assignments and assessments are almost over! Yay! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100... surprising, I know. ;)**

* * *

Clarke and Bellamy have their first real fight after Mount Weather two and a half weeks later. The 100 have just left Camp Jaha and are still sleeping in tents, setting up the wall that barricades the clearing from the forest. Everything seems to be going well, and Raven and Wick are trying to think of ways to make walkie-talkies appear out of thin air when it happens.

Monty slips inside their tent, frowning, and slouches down on a chair beside them, leaning his head on the table. "Mom and Dad are fighting," he complains, and Wick chokes.

"What?" He says, giving Monty a weirded-out look. Monty's parents are dead. "Have you had too much moonshine?" He asks curiously, and Raven snorts and tinkers with a piece of metal experimentally, twisting it into a spiral with a wrench.

"He means Clarke and Bellamy," she says, as if that explains everything, and Wick blinks a few times, brow furrowed.

" _Right_. So when did that start?" Monty looks up blearily.

"The fighting?" Wick cuts him off, shaking his head in amusement.

"No, the mom and dad thing." He takes the spiral out of Raven's hands and passes her a small circuit board they salvaged from one of the Ark wrecks.

"Oh." Monty thinks back. "Uh."

Raven speaks up. "Fourth week."

Monty nods. "Fourth week."

Wick stares at Raven incredulously. "You're in on this?" Raven shrugs casually.

"Well, we avoid saying it to their faces." Monty sighs, reminiscing.

"Remember when Jasper was pissed off and called Bellamy _dad_?"

Raven nods, smirking. "Latrine duties for a week," she says, dreamily, like its the best memory of her life. (Wick wonders if she's officially lost it.) "Clarke wouldn't take him seriously for _days_."

Monty nods happily. "Even _better_ was when Fox called Clarke mom when she was angry at her."

Wicks curiousity is piqued, he'll admit it. "What happened?"

Monty shrugs, leaning back on the chair. "She grounded Fox."

Wick opens and closes his mouth."So..." Monty nods knowingly, smiling like _what can you do?_

" _Yeah_." Raven snickers, and Monty sighs again, laying his head on the table again.

"So what happened? Why are they fighting?" Raven asks, pulling a pliers out and stabbing something on the circuit board.

Monty groans from the table. "Something about Bellamy being reckless, I think."

Raven nods casually. "The usual, then." Monty sighs, the noise muffled.

"He tried to shoot a grounder passing by in the forest, and Clarke thinks he has probably ruined the truce, or what remains of it." Wick frowns, head pulling back.

"Isn't the treaty over anyways?" Monty sends him a pitying look.

"Well, there aren't any grounders dropping from the trees, now, are there?" Wick doesn't know what to say to that. "Clarke thinks that the grounders respect us enough to leave us alone."

"They respect _her_ ," Raven corrects absently, "there's a big difference."

Wick is getting more and more confused. "Wait, so they like Clarke, but not Bellamy?" Monty shrugs. "Legend says Anya called Bellamy Clarke's second, once, and they only ever want to meet with her anyway. And Clarke's way of dealing with a problem is _bring more guns_ , while Bellamy's is _shoot everything_."

Wick raises an eyebrow. "So... The same thing, then."

Monty huffs. " _No_ , big difference!" He rolls his eyes, and then Wick freezes when someone yells furiously from outside.

"What was that?" He asks, ready to jump up, and Monty sighs.

"Clarke," he says miserably. "This is almost as bad as first week." Wick doesn't even want to know what the first week was like, but he's not ready to let this go as easily as his friends are.

"I'm going to go see what's going on," he declares, and Monty sends him a concerned look.

"Wouldn't do that, Kyle," he advises, and Wick wills his eyes and hold up his hands.

"How bad can it be?"

Monty shudders. "You really don't want to ask that," he mutters, but follows Wick to the tent flap, along with Raven who sighs but doesn't want to miss the opportunity.

Wick steps outside, Raven beside him and Monty ducking behind, and grimaces. Bellamy is storming out of his tent, and everyone who had been gathered worriedly outside of it now scatter into their tents. Clarke throws the tent flap to the side and follows him, face livid, eyes sparking. "Bellamy!" She snaps, and he turns around slowly, jaw ticking.

"This is not how we do things anymore!" She snaps, finger jabbing into his chest. His head tilts. (Beside him, Raven sucks a breath in through her teeth.)

"Oh, really?" He folds his arms in front of him, eyebrows raised, and Clarke copies him unconsciously.

"Why the hell not?" Clarke's jaw drops and Raven whistles quietly.

"Because this way, people die," she hisses, and both flinch quietly, before they're back in each other's faces, gesturing with their hands, livid. Wick's eyes are wide, as he follows the argument avidly.

From what he can gather, Clarke says to leave the grounders alone. Bellamy, however, wants to forcibly establish whose territory is whose. Clarke snarls that if they haven't bothered to meet already, they clearly understand, to which Bellamy roars that clearly _not_ , Princess, if he saw the grounder earlier that day, and what about hunting grounds. Clarke yells that they're doing _fine_ and don't _need_ to expand their territory, at least not yet, and Bellamy growls something back about not being intimidated by the enemy. Clarke glares at him and says that they _aren't the enemy anymore, not now_ , and Bellamy snorts.

"Not your enemy, maybe," he snaps, "but _not all of us_ were friends with their commander." Monty's jaw drops and both of the two fighting leaders seem shocked by that. (Wick swears he heard three gasps from suspiciously silent separate tents.) Raven drags her boys back into the tent and flinches when she hears the sharp slap.

The next noise they hear is of boots crunching over the gravel and grass as Clarke, presumably, walks away, in all her icy cold rage, and Bellamy groans. (Wick can imagine it, easily, how he would rub a hand over his face before seeming to curse to himself, and then following after his friend.) "Clarke," he complains, and Wick is proved correct when his faster footsteps fade after her, jogging to keep up.

Monty pokes his head through the tent flap a moment later and gestures to Raven and Wick. "Seems safe," he says cautiously, and they slip through to see most of the other delinquents doing the same, grimacing and exchanging worried glances, looking in the direction that the two headstrong, stubborn leaders walked.

It leads to the gate, and Raven chews her lip and rubs the back of her head. "That was a low blow," she admits, and Monty nods.

Miller, who has just materialised beside them, watches the gate nervously. "Yeah, but so was painting the grounders out as friends."

Harper shrugs. "Though Clarke has a good point. They haven't attacked, so we must have done something right."

Raven frowns. "But Clarke is going to be _pissed_. It may be worse than the time he called her childish." A few people wince.

"Or the time she called him overprotective, self-serving and selfish," suggests Monroe. "Remember that? They didn't talk for hours." Monty sighs.

"At least for now they can go into the forest to yell, before someone always got in trouble over tiny things because Bellamy got mad at them," and Harper finishes, "Because Clarke was mad at him."

Wick shakes his head. "I can't believe how casual you all are about this," he complains, bewildered. "Aren't you going to send someone after them? It may not be safe..." He trails off at the horrified looks everyone is giving him.

"Do you want to get us killed, Wick? I volunteer you, though, by all means," Monroe says, and chuckles to show it's all in good faith.

"Okay, stupid idea," he admits, and Miller laughs almost hysterically.

So everyone just continues with their jobs and conversations, as if it never happened, and Wick remains nervous for the two, almost three hours they're gone, which Raven actually finds kind of adorable and endearing.

When they walk back in camp, casually, slinging a deer between the two of them, no one comments on it but numerous kids breathe sighs of relief and high five each other behind the surrogate parents' backs. (Wick sees some nuts and berries being exchanged, too, and Raven laughs because she was one of the kids whose been cashing in big time and Wick finds it all extremely confusing. "Don't worry about it," she laughs, patting his cheek, and he just shakes his head, bewildered.)

Next time they fight, Wick doesn't leave his tent. He'd rather be safe.


End file.
